


Endrecheri & Garage Kit

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: Garage Kit，人稱手辦，是指沒有塗裝的模型套件。因為在開模的複雜度上有着很高的難度，因此價格一般都很昂貴。大部分手辦都是工廠提供的半成品白模，需要自己動手打磨、拼裝、上色等一系列複雜的工藝，而且難度遠大於一般模型製作。（摘自維基百科）（科普其實我刪過了！只剩下重點！本著飯隨愛豆的原則，我們要嚴謹對待！）





	Endrecheri & Garage Kit

1  
眼前是一片黑白的場景，是一個房間，正對面有一個很大很大的透明箱子，按照輪廓來看的話可能是有一個生物在裡面游動。

不知道為什麼知道自己叫做光一，可能是製造自己的時候把這些思考一同注入了吧。

不能動，但聽得到、看得見，看到一個很大的影子...應該是人吧？在眼前晃來晃去。手上還拿著毛毛的東西在身上塗塗抹抹。

不管了，不懂。

2  
從主人跟自己講話的內容中獲取了知識，漸漸了解這個世界是怎麼回事。隨著主人在身上塗抹的次數多了，這是個貌似稱之為上色的步驟，能看到的顏色漸漸增加。

現在能看清楚對面的是一個很大的魚缸，裡面那個，稱作古代魚。

光一無聊的時候就盯著那條魚看，反正自己也不能動，也許是主人上色還沒用到那條魚的顏色，看起來是白色...嘛當然也可能就是白色的。

不過古代魚並不是很愛動，常常就在水中擺擺尾鰭保持位置不變。一手辦與一魚在打氧氣的機器運作聲之中靜靜的相望。

3  
也不知道過了多長的日子，也許是一週、也許是一個月。

這天光一醒來的時候終於看到了那條魚的顏色，渾身淡紫色的鱗片在白熾燈的照射下閃爍著流光。反射的光線經過水波的折射後在白色的牆上印著紫與藍。

啊...真美...

也許這就是主人老掛在嘴上敘述的所謂心動的感覺吧？

4  
最近光一總覺得在休息的時候有股視線盯著自己，但一張開眼睛卻發現房間內仍然只有他與那條被主人稱為剛的古代魚。

是不是你在看著我呢？光一無法發出聲音，只能在心裡面問出疑惑。

光一很喜歡聽主人跟剛講話的內容，可能是因為對話中會提及最近飼料是什麼、水草怎麼樣之類的跟古代魚有關的資訊，當然，最重要的還是Tsu、yo、shi那三個音節吧。比起Ko、u、i、chi，還是Tsuyoshi更加好聽...

5  
聽說最近有一個叫流星雨的奇觀，主人十分期待，老喊著一定要許願。

許願？跟流星說自己的願望的話就能成真嗎？

嘁...怎麼可能...

“波、波”魚缸裡面的古代魚吐了幾顆泡泡。

你也不信對吧？

光一再度陷入睡眠。

6  
一道一道的流星拖著長長的尾巴劃過黑夜，屋外傳出人類的驚嘆聲。光一從展示盒中向窗外看去，雖然不是很清楚，但仍能勉強地看到稍縱即逝的線條。

真美...向這麼美麗的畫面許願嗎？也許這就是人類所謂的浪漫？

願望要是真能實現就好了。

光一看向白熾燈下的那抹紫色身影，水草隨著水波撫過鱗片，尾鰭不時擺動，看不出來究竟醒著還是睡了。

おやすみ。與剛道晚安已經成為習慣，雖然知道它根本聽不到自己說話，應該說，沒人聽得見。

7  
隔天早晨，光一被過度刺眼的亮光叫醒，迷糊的張開眼睛，第一眼看見卻是綠色的水草在眼前搖曳。

刺眼的光線來自頭頂的白熾燈，必須要吃進水才能呼吸擺動鰭的感覺很奇怪，可能因為之前從來都不能動，這種大腦發送訊息通往身體各處的感覺特別陌生。

不、重點是，居然變成魚了？！

在了解如何活下去之後才意識到事情的詭異。

許的願望居然成真了？！

‘我希望能更靠近剛’

興奮地努力擺動魚鰭轉身想找那美麗的紫色身影，卻發現諾大的魚缸內只有自己。

任憑他游過四面玻璃，仍然只有自己一條魚，突然靈光一閃，貼近玻璃向原本待的展示盒看去，並不是空的，有一個人影站在裡面。

模模糊糊地只能看到黑色短髮，臉有點圓圓的，瘦瘦的，感覺就是很可愛！

果然人如其名一樣都很可愛吧...

但是為什麼明明願望是靠近剛，但卻是身分互換了呢？

8  
剛剛主人過來給自己撒飼料時，隱隱約約感覺遠遠的有道十分饞的視線...

主人好像很累的樣子，完全沒發現我們樣子不一樣...欸差別很大的呀！

從玻璃的倒影中隱約看出，自己好像是暗紅色的鱗片。而剛...唉...這麼遠，完全看不清剛的樣子啊...

‘好想變回去啊’

9  
變回來了。

廣播聽到昨晚又有流星，這也太巧了吧？

不，問題是，剛也變回了古代魚，為什麼不是一起都待在展示盒裡面呢？

到底該先吐槽流星怎麼突然這麼多顆還是吐槽許願居然會成功還是吐槽流星實現願望的偏差度呢？

遠遠的古代魚悠悠地游到另一頭，將紫色的波光反射到牆面與光一的展示櫃玻璃上，光一盯著那抹光芒失望的嘆了口氣。

10  
主人終於將整體上色與裝飾都完成了，總算能將這個世界清晰的收進眼底。光一輕輕擺了擺頭，自從完工之後，他也不再是只能呆站在原地而已。

趁主人不在房間的時候，他曾嘗試著掀開罩著的玻璃罩，但無奈力氣太小。撫上玻璃壁上從自己視角看過去的魚身，光一無比渴望能夠跑到魚缸那邊，親自下水摸一摸剛。

就算浸在水中腐爛也值得。

幾乎有點痴狂的想著。能把自己變成箱內的一座擺飾該有多好？

光一開始努力每天推動一點玻璃罩。

11  
“哐啷”

隨著巨響與玻璃碎片的散落一地，光一也一同摔在了地上。

雖然有些玻璃碎插進他的身體，但他不在意，不影響行動就行了。用盡辦法爬到擺著水族箱的桌上，臉貼在冰冷的玻璃上，感受到抽氣馬達微微的震動，從他的視角看出去，剛被一層白光籠罩著。

仰頭帶著無比感動的心情靠近剛眼睛的位置，不知道是不是錯覺，大大的魚眼鏡彷彿更加清亮，光一的臉上被紫色的流光籠罩，一瞬間彷彿被自己所愛的那顏色塗滿佔有了。

爬過電線、爬過燈柱、來到燈罩，一躍而下，沉入水中的感覺並不好受，有點冷，但好險他只是手辦，雖然有感覺但不用依靠呼吸維繫生命。

但可能是使用的材質問題，有水慢慢滲透進他身體的縫隙，沉到缸底前，顏色已經開始變少了，但還好還能看到紫色身影急忙向自己游過來。

光一伸手，總算真的碰到了那光滑的鱗片與薄薄的尾鰭。

滿足了，總算能夠與你一直待在一起了，但怎麼會覺得你在哭呢？這在水裡啊...

水分子漸漸塞滿縫隙、侵蝕內部，帶入的還有打入水中的氣泡，撐開、斷裂。

好痛...

意識朦朧...

12  
“啊！我的展示盒怎麼碎在地上了！”

“啊！！我的魚！剛怎麼跳出魚缸的？！”

“剛的嘴裡...怎麼會叼著光一？”

“別死啊...嗚嗚...”

13  
眼前一片明亮，甚至亮得有些過頭了。

這是哪裡？

還來不及細想下去，頭上便被不能算是很重的力道拍了一下。

“你這傢伙到底在做什麼！”抬頭看去是一個黑色短髮有著大大圓眼睛與三角嘴的男生，生氣的盯著自己：“你為什麼要跳進來！就這麼不想活嗎！”

呆呆的摸了摸自己的頭，捏捏對方的臉，光一傻愣愣的呢喃：“我沒死...”

“你幹嘛捏我的臉！”沒好氣的打掉光一的手。

“看來這不是夢...”

“你捏我來證明不是夢？你傻了嗎？”

“剛！”光一一個箭步衝上前熊抱剛，硬把人撞的後退了幾步。果然剛就如同自己想像的一樣可愛！！

好不容易安撫好光一激動的心情，才知道原來是剛許的願才讓兩人能夠以這樣的方式相會，前身已經死了，但重新給予了新的身分與肉身，能夠在這一世相知相守。

剛有點無奈又帶著寵溺的拍了拍光一傻笑的臉：“你也太笨了吧，幹嘛不好好許願跑來魚缸裡面找我。”

“嘿嘿嘿...可是你看這樣我們反而能夠一直一直在一起了啊～”

“誰要跟你一直在一起啊！”剛整張臉都漲紅了。

“不過Tsuyo是知道許願的...難道之前兩次互換是Tsuyo也許了願嗎？”

“............我才不知道呢！”我怎麼知道這麼剛好我想過去你想過來！

“嘿嘿嘿......我的Tsuyo真的好可愛～原來你也一直喜歡我啊嘿嘿嘿～”

“誰喜歡你了！”被逗得炸毛跳了起來。“走了走了我們該去上工了！”

“好～我們走吧～”牽起剛的手輕輕一吻。“換我們去聆聽並實現別人的願望了。”

天上劃過兩顆相伴的流星，從此再也不會分離。

End

\-----------------------------------

一個在盒子裡一個在魚缸裡，滿足兩位爺的願望（並不）

開頭的科普我真的真的刪過了！

原本更長啊！我覺得已經很精簡了但是還被可愛的@何年も 何十年も 吐槽太長⋯

突然了解大爺想講車講輪胎講相對論講宇宙被打斷的心情了⋯

這是理工科通病哈哈哈哈！

感謝看到這裡的你！♡（╹◡╹）♡


End file.
